


bets in the studio

by pressured_star



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bets & Wagers, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, M/M, SoonHao are the type to bet on People, anyways the relationships are so funkin subtle idk anymore, idk what got into me But Listen, idk???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressured_star/pseuds/pressured_star
Summary: in which minghao and soonyoung bets their money on their members





	bets in the studio

**Author's Note:**

> kinda like a writing practice??? but w/e i didnt check my grammar here lmao i hope you enjoy anyway!

“So, who’s gonna screw up next?”

 

 

“I bet 10 bucks on Jisoo hyung,” Soonyoung all but snickers, reaching over to Jihoon and pulling the smaller into a headlock.

 

 

Minghao, who was trailing behind Soonyoung, whistles. “Not Mingyu anymore?”

 

 

Not the tall and ridiculous puppy of the group anymore? Minghao is sure it has always been Mingyu. Mingyu this, Mingyu that. The giant puppy was such a clumsy being. Yeah no shit, Minghao is 99% sure Mingyu is actually a puppy and nothing can convince him otherwise. Boy did a lot of research about hybrids and the like – it’s hilarious to Junhui even. Whenever Minghao would spit out conspiracy theories about Mingyu, being a hybrid and not 100% human because _no way in fucking hell, Junhui-ge. It’s just ridiculous, thinking Mingyu is even_ human _like, how._ Junhui thinks that fanfictions are getting into him and the older may be a tad bit concerned.

 

 

 _It has always been Mingyu and no one else,_ Minghao would like to think.

 

 

Seokmin, his good and trustworthy (albeit _naïve_ ) friend, on the other hand, would like to think that Minghao just really likes Mingyu. The other just shoots Seokmin a look. Like he’s not believing in anything what his good ‘ol friend says, thinking that he’s the crazy one here and never again was the topic brought up in any conversation ever.

 

 

Soonyoung turns to face the younger, a smirk in tow. The boy shrugs in a giddy manner before continuing whatever he’s been doing to Jihoon for minutes now; not that Jihoon cared. The other can’t care enough anymore.

 

 

“Yup. Same shit every day,” the smaller would mutter out every time Soonyoung comes barging into his studio, a little harsh but everyone knows he’s just too soft to shove the dancer away. Overall, Jihoon doesn’t give a damn anymore and Minghao knows more than to bother his hyung about it.

 

 

It was a little past 8 in the evening when Minghao and Soonyoung starts bantering about the kind of shit they’ll pull later, betting things that they shouldn’t be bet about – Seungcheol was extremely surprised and a little disappointed when he found out. The eldest did the best thing he’d think that would stop the two from the stuff they’d always do: a long-ass lecture. The 2 hour suffering kind of lecture. Ever since that, the duo started doing the little shady things they do in secret because who in their right mind would want another painful 2 hour of _sitting_ and _listening_ to their leader’s lectures? Definitely not them. Nu-uh. _No thank you very much._

 

 

“Is this your instincts talking again?” the younger has heard more than enough times for Soonyoung to giggle out _my Instinct!!!_ And funny thing is that, yes, Soonyoung has always been _right_ which was kind of baffling to Minghao. The other is on a winning streak and by the time they stop betting each other’s asses, Minghao is sure he’d be carrying an empty wallet by then.

 

 

Without missing a beat Sooonyoung chirps back a “Yup!!!” without hesitating one bit. And honestly though, Minghao doesn’t understand why they still do these kind of stuff. And it’s hilarious that Seungcheol hasn’t caught them. Again. Yet. But only because they always mind to keep a distance from their leader when they pull this shit every now and then.

 

 

The moment the clock ticks at 9 in the evening, the boys in Jihoon’s studio can hear Jisoo’s cries of distress. Soonyoung gasped in amusement, his eyes crinkling in delight. Immediately, he thrusted his free hand towards Minghao, edging him to give him the money while his other hand moved to pet onto Jihoon’s blond hair. Minghao begrudgingly gave away his 10 bucks, muttering along the lines of ‘ _don’t think I’m not gonna win in the next round because I swear I will’_ and glared daggers at the euphoric boy.

 

 

Jihoon sighed at the _transaction_ that happened before him. _Yup this is going to be a long damn night._

**Author's Note:**

> 666 words i just realized that g a s p


End file.
